In recent years, computing devices have steadily evolved to provide users with more and more functionality. For example, a smart phone, tablet computer, laptop computer, or other computing device may be configured to execute a plurality of different software applications that each provide functionality to a user. In some examples, such a computing device may include at least one native output interface, such as a display and/or audio speakers of the computing device.
In some examples, such a computing device may include one or more communications applications (e.g., voice call, text-messaging, electronic mail, video telephony, social networking) that cause the computing device to output one or more media elements comprising one or more messages to a user via a native output interface (e.g., a display, speakers) of the computing device. For example, a text-messaging application may receive a text message, and generate a media element (e.g., a pop-up notification and/or associated audible sound) to be output via a native output interface of the computing device to alert/inform a user of the incoming text message.
As another example, such a computing device may include one or more media applications configured to output one or more media elements such as sound (e.g., an mp3 player, digital radio station, cloud music network) and/or video (e.g., digital video player, streaming video application) via a native output interface of the computing device. According to other examples, a computing device may include one or more gaming, photo viewing, calendar, alarm, or other applications configured to cause the computing device to output native media comprising one or more media elements, via a native output interface of the computing device.